


Les petits entremetteurs

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Everyone is adorable, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legoland, Like i made reseacrh for describe all logoland room of michigan, Secret Relationship, Softness, but - Freeform, did i say fluff, everyone is soft, jane and Marcus are bff, like really, sorry - Freeform, the only common things with the show are the name character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Jane et Marcus sont meilleurs amis et inséparables depuis leur rencontre dans un parc il y a un 1 an. Du haut de leurs 7 ans, ils vont se transformer en cupidon et essayer de tout faire pour que la mère de Jane et le père de Marcus tombent amoureux…Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que leurs parents cachent un secret. Mais lequel?
Relationships: & means friends don't worry, Beth Boland & Marcus, Beth Boland/Rio, Friendship - Relationship, Jane Boland & Marcus, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls), Rhea & Rio (Good Girls), Rio with all boland children
Comments: 4





	Les petits entremetteurs

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Jane et Marcus, deux enfants de 7 ans, s'étaient rencontrés il y a environ 1 an dans un parc, et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Comme ils le disaient eux-mêmes, ils étaient les meilleurs amis pour la vie.

Mais ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à se rencontrés. La mère de Jane, Beth Marks, récemment divorcé, elle avait reprit son nom de jeune fille, et le père de Marcus, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Rio, avaient tout les deux fait connaissances, et pour eux aussi, malgré leurs différence, qui pouvait et avait étonné plus d'une personne, leur entente avait été immédiate, et contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaise langues avaient put dire, ce n'était pas uniquement pour le bien de leurs enfants.

C'était une amitié sincère, du moins au début, parce qu'au fur et à mesure, leurs sentiments avaient évolués, leur amitié s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus, et après 6 mois, ils s'étaient mis en couple.

Mais attention, c'était d'un commun accord, une relation secrète, même leurs famille et meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant.

Et maintenant qu'ils y pensent, peux être qu'ils n'auraient pas du cacher leur relation, ça aurait évité à leurs enfants, du moins Jane et Marcus, de se mêler de leur vie privée et de faire des plans, pour essayer de les réunir, mais à l'époque ils ne savaient, ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien.

Parce que s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Jane et Marcus voulaient en plus d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, c'étaient devenir des frères et sœurs, et pour ça il fallait que leurs parents tombent amoureux.

C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé.

~~~~~

Il y a 5 mois (Plan 1 : Le bouquet de fleur) :

Jane et Marcus étaient maintenant inséparables depuis leur rencontre il y a 7 mois.

Ils étaient au parc, comme tout les deux mercredis, Marcus étant chez son père une semaine sur deux, il ne pouvait pas venir toute les semaines.

Ils étaient assis par terre, dans l'herbe, assez loin de leurs parents pour ne pas qu'ils les entendent mais assez près pour qu'ils puissent les surveiller.

"Comment on va faire?" Demanda Jane, ses petits yeux verts malicieux regardèrent Marcus.

"Je sais pas." Répondit Marcus, ses grands yeux marrons innocents, la regardant en retour. Il avait l'air désolé.

"On doit demander de l'aide."

"Non, personne doit savoir."

Jane soupira. C'est vrai, ils s'étaient promis que ce serait un secret et qu'ils se débrouilleraient tout seul, comme des grands, sauf qu'ils n'en étaient pas et qu'avoir des idées étaient beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés.

"Je sais." Jane tourna son regard vers sa maman et Rio. Elle pouvait voir de là ou elle était que le leurs lèvres bougeaient, mais ils ne se regardaient pas, leurs yeux scrutant le parc, les surveillant. "On pourrait faire comme dans les films d'amour que maman aime bien regarder."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

"Hm, ça dépend, mais à la fin, ils s'embrassent toujours."

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux et dirent en même temps. "Beurk." Ils rirent.

"On pourrait envoyer des fleurs à Elizabeth." Dit Marcus. "Maman elle est toujours heureuse quand David lui donne des fleurs."

Jane leva les mains en l'air et hocha les épaules. "Mais c'est trop cher."

"J'ai une tirelire dinosaure avec des pièces dedans."

"Mais comment on va faire pour les acheter, on peut pas y aller tout seul."

"Je vais dire à Maman que je veux acheter des fleurs pour…une fille, mais ce sera pour Elizabeth."

"Bonne idée."

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, signe de victoire, ils se levèrent et allèrent jouer, comme si de rien n'était.

~~~~~

Beth et Rio étaient sur leur banc, dans le parc. Ils surveillaient leurs enfants tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais leur attention était surtout concentrée sur Jane et Marcus.

"Ils ont l'air tellement sérieux." Dit Beth.

"Trop." Ils rièrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils se racontent?"

"Hm. Qui est le plus fort entre une licorne et un dinosaure."

Beth éclata de rire. "Connaissant Jane, se débat peux durer des heures."

"Nah. Marcus va la laisser avoir le dernier mot, il es trop gentil."

"Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que ma fille est méchante?"

"Non, c'est un ange…mais elle à un sacré caractère, comme sa maman."

"Hey! C'est une bonne chose."

"J'ai pas dis le contraire." Rio tendit son bras sur le haut du banc, ses doigts taquinèrent discrètement les mèches de cheveux de Beth. "On se voit toujours samedi prochain?"

"Oui. Tu resteras dormir?"

"Si tu es une gentil fille."

Beth le frappa sur l'épaule. Leurs enfants arrivèrent en courant vers eux mettant fin à leurs discussions.

~~~~~

1 semaine plus tard (mercredi)

Marcus et sa mère, Rhea, se baladait dans la rue, passant une journée tranquille entre mère et fils. C'était l'occasion pour Marcus de mettre leur plan à exécution.

"Maman?"

"Oui mon cœur?"

Même si ce n'était pas pour lui Marcus avait toujours été un enfant timide, alors il était un peu gêné. "J'aimerais acheter des fleurs…Pour une fille."

"Oh." Sa mère lui sourit. "C'est gentil."

"On peux y aller aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr."

Ils se dirigèrent vers une fleuriste que Rhea aimait bien. Arrivé dans la jolie boutique de fleur, la vendeuse s'approcha vers eux, leurs demandant ce qu'ils voulaient.

Marcus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sa mère qui devait sentir son malaise expliqua à sa place et comme elle, la fleuriste trouva ça adorable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme fleur?" Demanda la dame à Marcus.

Marcus sortit ses pièces de son pantalon et les tendit à la fleuriste. Il devait y avoir à peine 10 euros. "Pour tout ça."

Il vit les deux femmes se regarder, se mordre la lèvre et se sourire.

"Très bien, je vais te faire un jolie bouquet. Tu veux venir choisir avec moi?"

Marcus hocha la tête. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que la fleuriste redonna ses pièces à sa mère.

Après plusieurs minutes dans l'inconnu, ils se décidèrent pour un assortiment floral, pas trop gros, mais avec beaucoup de couleur. Marcus se dit que ça devrait plaire à Elizabeth, parce qu'elle mettait beaucoup de chemise fleurie.

"Est-ce que tu veux mettre une carte avec un mot?"

Marcus rougit encore. "Maman, est-ce que tu peux aller faire un tour?"

"Pourquoi?"

Marcus se mordit les lèvres. "Hm, je ne veux pas que tu saches c'est pour qui."

"Bon bah je crois que je viens de me faire licencier. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini."

"Alors dis-moi tout." La vendeuse lui fit un énorme sourire.

Marcus lui donna l'adresse de livraison et le jour de livraison, le lundi en fin d'après midi. Puis il ajouta qu'il voulait une carte mais sans mot juste signé avec un nom, Rio. Ce n'était pas le sien, c'était le surnom de son papa et c'est comme ça qu'Elizabeth l'appelait, mais ça la dame ne le savait pas et il espère que personne ne le saura jamais. Une fois terminé, il la remercia, sa mère revint vers lui, et ils rentrèrent chez eux, sou le regard curieux de sa mère. Mais heureusement elle le connaissait bien, alors elle ne lui posa pas de question.

~~~~~

(Dimanche)

Rhea était dans le salon avec Christopher, Rio pour ses plus proches amis, le père de son fils. Il venait le récupérer pour sa semaine.

"Ton fils à une chérie."

Christopher fronça les sourcils. "Excuse-moi?"

Rhea hocha la tête. "Oui. Mercredi, on est allé se balader et là il m'a dit qu'il voulait acheter des fleurs, pour une fille."

Christopher sourit, un vrai sourire, sincère. "Il est adorable."

"Oui, il a même prit ses économies dans sa tirelire, mais la fleuriste me les as rendus."

"Tu sais son nom?"

"Non, il m'a carrément viré de la boutique pendant qu'il choisissait la carte, et donnait l'adresse de livraison à la vendeuse." Christopher éclata de rire. "Mais ne lui dit rien, il était très gêné, et tu sais comment il est."

Christopher hocha la tête. Son fils était très timide, et il ne lui parlait jamais de ce genre de sujet. Il était étonné mais il trouvait ça vraiment mignon, mais un peu trop rapide. Pour son bien il attendrait ses 15 ans avant d'aborder ce genre de sujet. En attendant il avait 6 ans et il était temps pour lui de le récupérer et de rentrer chez lui, chez eux dans son loft.

~~~~~

(Lundi)

Jane était dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec sa grande sœur Emma.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle et Marcus s'étaient vu au parc et à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, Jane espérait que ce soit le livreur de fleur, mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

Jane jouait distraitement avec ses poupées, attendant d'être appelé pour manger, sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jane lâcha ses poupées et se précipita en bas, dans le salon, pour voir qui s'était. Au moment où elle atteint le bas des escaliers, sa mère ouvrit la porte. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre la conversation.

"Elizabeth Boland?"

"C'est Marks, mais oui, c'est moi."

"Tenez." Le livreur tendit un bouquet de fleur que sa mère prit.

"Merci." Sa mère avait l'air surprise. "Au revoir."

Jane décida de sortir de sa cachette. "Hey maman, il est joli ton bouquet de fleur."

"Hey ma puce. Oui c'est vrai, il est très beau."

"C'est de qui?" Jane demanda, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir. Sa mère prit la petite carte blanche dans sa main, et la regarda. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. "Alors maman?"

Sa mère la regarda, Jane put voir qu'elle essayait de lui cacher son sourire, mais c'était trop tard. "Oh euh…un ami." Avant que Jane ne puisse demander autre chose, sa mère ajouta. "Allez, va appeler tes frères et sœurs, on va passer à table."

Jane hocha la tête, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais avant de monter les marches, elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois sa mère, qui reniflait le bouquet, son sourire encore plus brillant. Jane sourit à son tour, heureuse de voir sa maman comme ça mais aussi parce que leurs plan fonctionnait.

~~~~~

Tout ses enfants au lit et endormis, Beth se coucha à son tour, mais avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle envoya un message à Rio, pour le remercier pour les fleurs. Il l'appela à peine une minute plus tard.

"Hey." Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en décrochant.

"Hey. Quelles fleurs?"

Beth fronça les sourcils. "Le bouquet que tu m'as fais livré en fin d'après midi."

"Ok." Il fit une pause. "Elizabeth, je t'ai rien envoyé."

"Mais y'avais ton nom sur la carte."

"Oh…Oh."

"Quoi?" Le ton de Rio l'inquiétait.

"Je crois savoir qui c'est."

"Qui?" Beth faillit crier, le suspense la tuait.

"Marcus."

"Quoi?" Beth avait envie de rire.

"Elizabeth je crois que mon fils à un petit coup de cœur pour toi."

"N'importe quoi."

"Quand je suis allé le chercher hier, Rhéa, sa mère, m'a dit que plus tôt dans la semaine Marcus à acheter un bouquet de fleur pour une fille. Mais il n'a pas voulu dire qui ou l'adresse devant sa mère."

"Oh…" Beth ne savait pas quoi dire. D'un côté elle était déçue que ce ne soit pas Rio qui lui est envoyé, mais en même temps c'était tellement adorable de la part de Marcus. "Mais pourquoi il à mit ton nom."

"Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que tu, et que tout le monde sache que ça venait de lui…C'est raté."

"Mais comment il savait que ça me ferait plaisir de recevoir des fleurs de ta part."

"C'est un enfant Elizabeth, il a vu sa mère en recevoir plusieurs fois de la part de son mec et à chaque fois ça la rendait de bonne humeur et heureuse donc…"

"Ok. Et on fait quoi?"

"Rien. Si on lui en parle, il risque de se braquer."

"D'accord, je vais lui faire un cupcake dinosaure la prochaine fois qu'il viendra à la maison, pour le remercier sans qu'il ne se doute de rien."

"Le chanceux."

"Oh serais-tu jaloux de ton propre fils?"

"Hm, ça dépend, je vais avoir droit à un cupcake spécial moi aussi?"

"Est-ce que tu vas m'offrir des fleurs avant?"

Rio rit à l'autre bout du fil. "Bien joué."

"On se voit mercredi au parc?"

"Ouais, bonne nuit ma."

"Bonne nuit Rio."

Ce soir là Beth s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Recevoir un bouquet de fleur faisait toujours plaisir, mais quand c'était de la part d'un petit garçon qui était le fils de votre…Petit ami, c'était encore plus mignon.

Le mercredi, Jane et Marcus fêtèrent leur première victoire avec un gros cornet de glace et complotèrent leur plan numéro 2.

Et si ce même jour, Rio donna discrètement une rose rouge sans épine à Beth, personne ne le saura à part les deux concernés.

~~~~~

Il y'a 4 mois (Plan 2 : Trop nombreux pour un canapé) :

Marcus passait beaucoup de temps chez Elizabeth. Quand ils ne faisaient pas très beau dehors, plutôt que d'aller au parc ils allaient chez elle, comme aujourd'hii.

Marcus, les 4 enfants Boland, Beth et Rio étaient tous dans la cuisine. Ils préparaient des cupcakes, leurs futurs goûters. Ils étaient en train de façonner la pâte, Jane et Marcus se regardèrent et se lancèrent un signal, un petit hochement de tête.

"Maman?"

"Oui ma puce?"

"Est-ce que Marcus et Rio peuvent rester ce soir?"

C'est Rio qui répondit à la place de Beth. "Désolé Baby J, mais demain y'a école."

"Mais-" Marcus et Jane commencèrent à protester mais Beth les coupa.

"Rio à raison, on en à déjà parlé, jamais quand y'a école." Jane et Marcus soupirèrent. Rio et Beth se lancèrent un regard et Beth ajouta. "Mais vendredi c'est les vacances, donc si Rio est d'accord, ils pourront venir dans deux semaines, pour manger et regarder un film. D'accord?"

"Moi ça me va." Répondit Rio.

"Ouaiiiiiiiiiis." Les 5 enfants crièrent de joie.

~~~~~

2 semaines plus tard

C'était le jour J, ou plutôt le soir J. Jane attendait devant la porte d'entrée, impatiente, tandis que ses frères et sœurs étaient assis sur le canapé et Beth mettait une touche finale à son plat, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Jane se précipita sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans les bras de Rio, qui l'a rattrapa. Après un bref câlin, il la posa à terre et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour saluer tout le monde. Les enfants s'assirent sur le canapé, Rio s'avança vers la cuisine et donna un petit sourire à Beth, qui le lui rendit, et il s'agrandit quand il lui tendit une bouteille de bourbon.

"Pour les enfants?" Beth demanda malicieusement.

"Non, pour toi. Sauf si tu veux les endormir rapidement." Beth lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. "Mm, ça sent bon."

"Spaghettis boulettes."

"Tu nous gâtes."

Ils se regardèrent intensément, mais se rappelèrent très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"À table." Cria Beth.

Tout le monde s'installa à sa place habituelle pour la famille Boland/Marks, laissant Marcus à côté de Jane et Rio à l'autre bout de la table.

"Tu es à l'ancienne place de papa." Dit Emma. Sa remarque innocente laissa place à un silence maladroit.

"Hm, et bien je vais donner ma place à Big K alors, c'est lui l'homme de la maison maintenant." Dit Rio.

"Cool, est-ce que ça veux dire que c'est moi qui commande?" Dit Kenny.

"Non!" Tout le monde cria.

Ils échangèrent de place, laissant Rio à côté de Beth, qui le remercia silencieusement en posant discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, entre discussion animé, rire et silence confortable.

Après s'être bien remplit la panse, il était temps de digérer tranquillement et pour ça rien de mieux que de se poser confortablement sur le canapé et regarder un film.

Pendant que Beth et Rio débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle, les enfants avaient pour mission de choisir le film, un dessin animé, sans se disputer, et d'installer des coussins et des couvertures supplémentaires.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rio et Beth avaient fini d'essuyer et de ranger la vaisselle et les enfants avaient tout installés.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi?" Leur demanda Beth.

"Mulan." Ils crièrent tous à l'unisson.

"Cool." Rio ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais c'était l'un de ces Disney préféré. Kenny, Danny et Emma commencèrent à vouloir s'installer sur le canapé. "Hey vous pourriez laisser les personnes âgés en premier."

Beth frappa Rio sur le bras. "J'espère que tu parles que pour toi." Rio lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jane prit la main de sa mère. "Maman, met toi au milieu."

Marcus fit de même. "Oui, toi aussi papa."

Rio et Beth s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, au milieu du canapé. Jane et Marcus se collèrent à eux, puis ils invitèrent les 3 autres enfants à faire de même.

"Les enfants, le canapé est trop petit." Dit Beth en riant.

"Mais non, maman, si on se serre très fort, c'est bon." Lui répondit Jane.

Effectivement en se collant, les uns aux autres, ils tenaient tous, pour les enfants ça allaient mais pour Beth et Rio, ce n'était pas du tout confortable. Leurs cuisses et épaules se touchaient, non en fait elles étaient écrasés l'une contre l'autre, mais devant les enfants, ils n'osaient pas se mettre à l'aise comme ils le faisaient habituellement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, ne sentant plus son bras et voyant que les enfants étaient captivés par le film, Rio étira son bras sur le haut du canapé, sa main atterrissant sur l'épaule de Beth. Par habitude, Beth posa sa tête sur son sternum et passa ses bras autour de lui. Complètement inconscients, ils ne virent pas les deux petits comploteurs, Jane et Marcus, qui se penchèrent discrètement et se firent un sourire victorieux.

Une fois le film terminé, Beth et Rio se dépêchèrent de se détacher l'un de l'autre avant que les enfants ne les voient, ils se levèrent et s'étirèrent, faisant semblant de soulager leurs corps endoloris.

"Bon les enfants, pendant qu'on range Rio et moi, vous allez vous lavez les dents et vous mettre en pyjama."

Kenny, Danny, et Emma se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain du haut, mais pas Jane.

"Maman, est-ce que Marcus et Rio peuvent rester dormir?"

"Je suis désolé Jane, mais pas ce soir."

"S'il te plaît?" Jane regarda sa mère avec ses grands yeux verts, la suppliant.

Beth soupira, elle était sur le point d'accepter, mais Rio lui vint en aide. "Tu sais Baby J, avec Marcus on a pas de pyjama et puis avec mes longues jambes je suis pas sûr de tenir sur le canapé."

Jane haussa les épaules. "Marcus peux prendre un vieux pyjama de Kenny ou Danny, et toi un de papa." Rio fit la grimace, il préférait mourir que de porter un truc qui appartient à l'ex mari d'Elizabeth. "Et puis, tu peux dormir dans le lit avec maman." Rio se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Si elle savait.

"T'as réponses à tout toi." Jane lui fit un sourire malicieux.

"Jane je te promets, qu'on va organiser ça pour une prochaine fois, d'accord?" Jane soupira mais se contenta de cette réponse, elle rejoint ses frères et sœurs en haut.

Pendant que les enfants se préparaient pour le lit, Beth, Rio et Marcus, qui s'était proposé pour les aider, rangèrent et nettoyèrent le canapé.

Au moment de finir, 4 tornades descendirent les escaliers en courant, pour dire au revoir aux invités.

Après une promesse de réitérer l'événement, plus une nuit, Rio et Marcus dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Jane et Marcus se firent un énorme câlin et se chuchotèrent à l'oreille, des petits secrets et complots inaudibles pour les autres, puis Marcus partit, main dans la main avec son père.

~~~~~

Tous ses enfants couchés, Beth en fit de même. Juste avant de se mettre sous les couvertures, elle reçu un message de Rio.

"Tu me laisseras dormir dans ton lit?" Elle savait qu'il parlait de leur future soirée pyjama.

"Seulement si tu es un bon garçon."

"Oh, tu sais que je suis bon, mama." Mm, c'était vrai, très, très bon.

"Pas avec les enfants à l'étage."

"Je pourrais me faufiler au milieu de la nuit."

"J'aimerais bien, mais non."

"Tu vas vraiment me laissé dormir sur le canapé, oh c'est dur ma."

"Désolé mais je te promets de me rattraper." Elle avait déjà quelques idées, de la nouvelle lingerie, un dîner romantique qu'ils ne finiraient surement pas.

"J'y compte bien. Bonne nuit Elizabeth."

"Bonne nuit Rio."

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Beth s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

~~~~~

2 semaines plus tard, ils avaient finalement organisé cette soirée pyjama et même si Rio avait passé la première partie de la nuit sur le canapé, il avait fini par se faufiler dans le lit de Beth, qui avait protesté au début, mais s'était vite installé dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin, Rio s'était réveillé tôt, pour retourner sur le canapé, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Les enfants ne s'étaient doutés de rien.

~~~~~

Il y a 3 mois (Plan 3 : Legoland) :

Marcus était très excité, son père venait de le récupérer de chez sa mère, pour la semaine et en plus il lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui.

La porte d'entrée du loft passé, Marcus alla dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et revint dans le salon.

"Alors papa, c'est quoi ma surprise?"

Rio rit à l'impatience de son fils. "Viens." Marcus rejoint son père sur le canapé, qui avait son ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses cuisses. "Tu es prêts?"

Marcus hocha la tête. Son père tourna l'écran vers lui et Marcus reconnut immédiatement le logo et les couleurs, il cria de joie. "Legoland!" Marcus se jeta sur son père pour lui faire un câlin. "Quand est-ce qu'on y va?"

"Samedi, toute la journée et juste nous deux."

"Ouaiiiiiis." Marcus adorait plus que tout faire des sorties avec son père à l'extérieur, mais en même temps, ça lui avait donné une nouvelle idée.

~~~~~

Mercredi

Jane et Marcus jouaient dans le parc, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de faire une pause et de s'asseoir dans un coin pour parler.

"Je vais à "Legoland" avec papa samedi." Dit Marcus.

"Oh ça à l'air cool."

"Ouais, j'ai hâte. Si on y allait tous ensemble? Comme une famille."

Les yeux de Jane pétillèrent de joie à cette idée. "Ouiiiiii. Viens on va demander à maman et Rio."

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs parents, mettant en place leur plus beau visage d'ange pour les amadouer.

"Hey papa!"

"Hey pop."

"Est-ce que t'as dis à Elizabeth qu'on allait à Legoland samedi?"

Beth rit, il était tellement adorable. "Oui, il me l'a dit."

"Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir avec nous, papa?"

"Qui ça?"

Marcus leva les yeux aux ciels comme si c'était évident." Bah, Elizabeth, Jane, Kenny, Emma et Danny."

"Je sais pas pop, s'ils-"

Mais Beth le coupa. "Non, non non. Marcus, c'est gentil, mais vous vous amuserez mieux tout les deux. Et puis les enfants sont chez leur père le week-end."

"Mais maman, quand il y a des occasions spéciales on a le droit d'être avec toi, et "Legoland", c'est une occasion spéciale."

Rio lâcha un rire. Jane avait toujours de très bons arguments, elle était vraiment maligne. "Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est comme tu veux Elizabeth."

Beth céda. "D'accord."

"Ouaiiiiiiiis, merci." Jane et Marcus se tapèrent dans les mains partirent prévenir les 3 autres enfants.

"Je suis désolé." Beth se tourna vers Rio et le regarda, gêné.

Rio fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

"Tu devais passer cette journée avec ton fils et au final tu vas te retrouver coincé avec les enfants et moi."

Rio se tourna complètement vers Beth. "Ma, si ça me dérangerait je l'aurais dis, et j'adore passer du temps avec toi et les enfants, c'est pas une corvée. Puis avec Marcus on pourra y retourner que tout les deux une autre fois."

"Ouais?"

"Ouais."

Beth lui offrit un petit sourire. Rio observa les alentours du parc pour vérifier si quelqu'un les regardait, surtout les enfants, mais ils étaient tous occupés, alors il en profita et déposa un rapide mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

~~~~~

Samedi

Legoland se trouvant à 56km de là où habitait Beth, et le trajet durant environ 45 minutes, ils avaient décidés de prendre leur repas de midi chacun chez eux, puis de se retrouver chez elle juste après.

Ils avaient aussi décidés de prendre le "mamavan" de Beth comme Rio aimait l'appeler, et même s'il s'en moquait, il devait avouer que dans ce genre de situation c'était très pratique.

~~~~~

Après un long voyage remplit de chanson Disney et de fausses notes, le plaisir, ou pas, d'avoir 5 enfants dans une voiture, ils étaient enfin arrivés à "Legoland".

Ils se garèrent sur le parking, gratuit, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour acheter leur ticket.

Beth commença à fouiller dans son sac à main pour trouver son portefeuille mais Rio l'arrêta.

"N'y pense même pas."

"Mais-"

"Laisse-moi vous invitez, ça me fait plaisir."

"Merci."

Une fois l'entrée payée, ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui était divisé en 12 parties, comme un circuit à parcourir, ce qui était très pratique, comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de dispute sur où aller en premier et ils ne pourraient pas se perdre.

"Bon, avant de commencer on va instaurer des règles." Dit Rio. Les enfants soupirèrent mais acquiescèrent. "Premièrement, on cours pas partout."

"Deuxièmement on obéi." Continua Beth.

"Troisièmement, on n'abuse pas des attractions, si il y'en a, c'est une fois chacun et après on voit."

"Dernièrement, on ne se plaint pas, on est là pour s'amuser."

"Ok!" Dirent tous les enfants en même temps.

La première salle s'appelle "kingdom quest", ce n'était pas vraiment en rapport avec les lego, mais ça permettait de commencer tranquillement le tour. Il y'avait une vieille borne d'arcade, celle ou il faut tirer sur les ennemies avec un pistolet virtuel pour sauver la princesse.

Ils jouèrent tous une partie, et ils réussirent tous à sauver la princesse, pour Jane avec l'aide de Rio.

Ils entrèrent dans la deuxième salle "mini land". Dans celle-ci il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, juste regarder et admirer. Il y avait les bâtiments et constructions les plus importantes de Détroit, reproduit en Lego. Le plus impressionnant c'est quand la lumière la salle s'éteignit, laissant place aux constructions éclairées.

"Whaou." Dit Beth, impressionné.

"Ouais, je suis pas fan de Lego, mais j'avoue que c'est très bien fait."

"Papa, regarde l'avion, j'aimerais bien en avoir un comme ça."

"Hey, il est chouette. Y'a une boutique à la fin, on regardera si il y'a le même modèle. Ou alors on achètera des Lego pour faire ton propre avion."

"Trop cool."

"Maman, regarde tout les petits personnages qu'il y'a dans le stade." Dit Denny.

"Je vais voir si il y'en a qui nous ressemble." Dit Emma.

"Y'a peux être Rio." Dit Jane en riant.

"Je regarde si quelqu'un à un tatouage." Dit Kenny. "Non, y'en pas, et personne nous ressemble."

"C'est pas grave. On passe à la pièce suivante?" Demanda Beth. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

La troisième salle s'appelait "la tour d'apprenti de merlin". Le but était de s'asseoir deux par deux et de pédaler le plus vite possible pour faire monter les sièges. Marcus et Jane étant trop petit, ils avaient besoin d'aide.

"Je pense pas que ta mère puisse t'aider avec ses petites jambes." Dit Rio en ricanant.

"Hey! Tu vas voir."

Beth monta avec Jane, Rio avec Marcus et Danny et Emma tout les deux. Kenny ne voulant pas participer il les attendit en bas.

Le concours commença et c'est Rio et Marcus qui atteignirent le haut en premier. "Je me vengerais." Dit Beth, déçu d'avoir perdu.

"Dans tes rêves, ma."

Ils laissèrent les plateformes redescendre et entrèrent dans la salle suivante, la quatrième "la ferme duplo". Ils pouvaient grâce à de très gros Lego, construire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il y avait aussi une maison avec un toboggan. Jane et Marcus s'y précipitèrent, tandis que les 3 autres commencèrent à assembler les carrés.

Rio vit qu'Emma avait du mal à une certaine hauteur. "Hey, little E, t'as besoin d'aides?"

Emma hocha la tête. "Tu peux me porter sur tes épaules?"

"Ouep." Rio s'accroupit et Emma s'assit sur ses épaules, Rio tint bien ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et ensemble ils construisent un grand et haut mur de la couleur du bâtiment, rouge et jaune.

Kenny, Danny et Beth, avaient reproduit la maison en plus petite et sans fenêtre. Etant satisfait de leur création, ils passèrent à la salle suivante.

La cinquième salle "L'ami Lego", était une pièce avec des personnages grandeur nature en Lego, bien évidemment. Il y avait un côté fille et un côté garçon. Ici ils pouvaient construire tout ce qu'ils voulaient avec des Lego taille normal, donc tout petit. Mais pour eux cette visite c'était transformé en studio photo. Beth et Rio avaient prit les enfants en photo devant les différents personnages et autre construction.

Ils allèrent donc assez rapidement dans la salle numéro 6 "Lego Racer". Ici le but étaient de construire des petites voitures et de les tester sur des rampes, il y avait aussi un jeu de réalité virtuelle.

Kenny et Danny décidèrent de faire le jeu virtuel pendant que les autres construisent leurs véhicules.

"Rio, je veux faire une voiture pour toi. Tu veux quelle couleur?" Dit Jane.

"C'est gentil baby J. Hm, rouge." Jane hocha la tête et se mit à la tâche.

"Elizabeth, je vais te faire une voiture bleue." Dit Marcus.

Emma souffla. "Lèches-bottes."

Beth et Rio ne purent s'empêcher de rire, elle n'avait pas tord.

"Et toi chérie, tu choisi quelle couleur?" Demanda Beth à sa fille.

Emma haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas."

"T'as qu'à faire rouge et bleu." Lui conseilla Rio.

Emma le regarda et secoua la tête. "Non." Elle s'éloigna d'eux pour chercher ses pièces.

Rio posa la main sur son cœur et fit la moue. "Ouch. Aussi dur que sa maman."

Beth ricana. "Emma est celle qui me ressemble le plus."

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué. Je vais aller voir ce que font les garçons, tu nous appellent quand ils testeront les voitures."

Beth hocha la tête et alla aider ses enfants.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Beth vint chercher Rio, Kenny et Danny. Tous ensembles ils regardèrent Jane et Marcus faire rouler leurs voitures sur deux rampes collés, pour finir dans un bac. Puis Emma qui avait finalement choisi le violet, Rio avait l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte gagné, la fit glisser sur une plus petite route, tous avec succès.

Heureux de leurs petites victoires ils entrèrent dans la salle numéro 7 "quête sous-marine". C'était une jolie salle décoré sous le thème de l'eau. Cette pièce consistait à résoudre des quêtes à l'aide de tablettes, à 7 c'était aller très vite.

La prochaine salle, la huitième "Cinéma Logo 4d", Rio se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire une pause et surtout s'asseoir.

Les enfants se mirent au premier rang, et vu qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la salle, Beth et Rio s'installèrent tout au fond.

"Ah, je vais pouvoir faire une petite sieste." Dit Rio en s'étirant.

Beth ricana. "C'est pas le but."

"Hm, mais j'ai pas envie de regarder."

"Pour être honnête, moi non plus."

"Alors ne le fait pas."

Ils étaient dans le noir et les enfants avaient leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran devant eux, alors Beth se laissa aller. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rio, qui passa son bras autour d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Beth soupira de bonheur, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que dans ses bras, elle pourrait y rester une éternité. Elle releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son menton rasé, il tourna la tête et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

"Je ne me plains pas mais c'était pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'en avais envie et aussi pour te remercier pour aujourd'hui."

"J'aime passer du temps avec toi et les enfants."

"Moi aussi." Beth lui offrit un sourire qu'il lui rendit ainsi que son baiser.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus enlacés, puis le film se termina, il était donc temps de passer à la salle numéro 9.

Ils étaient vraiment chanceux, parce que cette "salle de jeu", était faite pour les enfants, les parents avaient juste à s'asseoir sur des bancs et les surveillés.

C'est ce que firent Rio et Beth. Pendant que les enfants jouaient et s'amusaient, eux ils se reposaient et de temps en temps les filmaient.

Ils restèrent environ une demi-heure avant de dire au revoir à la salle et passer à la dixième "zone de film Lego".

C'était la dernière salle d'activité. Elle consistait à se prendre en photo en train de faire ses constructions, puis d'en faire un mini film. Ils avaient prit qu'une seule tablette pour faire un seul film tous ensemble, ce qui avait donner un résultat bizarre mais drôle, avec un avion, un robot, une licorne, une maison, un dinosaure, un extraterrestre et une fleur.

Vu que c'était la dernière salle ou ils pouvaient construire et jouer, c'est celle ou ils ont passés le plus de temps, environ une heure.

Ils sont allés ensuite au café, pour manger, et ça tombait bien parce que c'était l'heure du goûter, sauf qu'ils prirent un vrai repas. Pour ne pas se disputer, ils décidèrent de prendre le menu famille, avec tout inclus, hot-dog, pizza, nachos, boissons et desserts.

Ils prirent leurs temps pour déguster leur repas et digérer, puis ils se sont dirigés vers la dernière salle, mais pas des moindres.

"Le magasin de Lego" où l'on pouvait acheter des Lego, bien évidemment, un par un, ou alors des boîtes plus grandes, des porte-clés, des petites peluches etc…

Rio choisi avec Marcus, les pièces nécessaires pour construire son propre avion, comme celui qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Beth s'occupa d'acheter un porte-clés par personne en souvenir, elle en prit même un pour Annie et Ruby, puis elle acheta des boîtes de Lego.

Une fois leurs achats payés, ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment.

"Hey, on a pas fait de photo souvenir." Dit Jane en faisant la moue.

"Si, Jane, Rio et moi on vous à prit en photo." Répondit Beth.

"Mais pas tous ensemble." C'est vrai, ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et Beth devait avouer qu'elle aimerait bien une photo souvenir. "Attend, on va demander à quelqu'un."

Beth essaya d'arrêter sa fille, mais c'était trop tard, elle était allé trouver une femme. Rio lui prêta son téléphone, qui avait une meilleure qualité photo.

Ils se placèrent devant le logo "Legoland" et le mur rouge et jaune, et ils prirent la pose. Rio et Beth à l'arrière et les enfants devant eux.

Rio passa son bras autour de Beth, qui se laissa faire, elle se pencha même sur lui, les enfants firent de même.

Après plusieurs clichés, ils remercièrent la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

~~~~~

Quelques jours plus tard si l'on regardait bien les frigos de Rio et Beth, on pouvait y voir la photo de "Legoland", celle où ils ressemblaient à une belle famille.

Et si Jane et Marcus sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles quand ils se sont rendus comptes que leurs deux parents avaient mis la photo sur leur frigo respectifs, c'est parce qu'ils savaient que leur plan fonctionnaient.

Et si Rio et Beth souriaient à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient la photo, c'est parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

~~~~~

Il y a 2 mois (Plan 4 : Sieste Improvisée) :

Beth s'était réveillé le matin même avec un horrible mal de crâne et fatigué comme si elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait prit sa température et elle avait 38,5° de fièvre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se recoucher. Sauf qu'on était mercredi et qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses enfants.

Elle avait appelé son ex-mari pour qu'il les récupère exceptionnellement, sauf qu'il était en vacance jusqu'à vendredi après-midi avec sa petite-amie. Beth ne voulait pas déranger sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie, alors elle prit sur elle.

Heureusement ses enfants étaient assez grands, pour ne pas avoir besoin de son attention en permanence, elle avait juste eu besoin de faire leur petit déjeuner, puis ils étaient allés jouer dans leur chambre.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle avait décidé de s'allonger sur le canapé pour être tranquille, sauf qu'à peine la tête posé sur l'un des coussins, elle s'endormit, ou s'évanouit, elle ne le saurait jamais, sans s'en rendre compte.

~~~~~

Jane en avait marre de jouer à la poupée dans sa chambre, elle voulait aller regarder la télé dans le salon, alors elle descendit les escaliers et trouva sa mère endormit sur le canapé. C'était vraiment bizarre, sa mère ne faisait jamais de sieste en plein après-midi même malade.

Jane s'approcha doucement de sa mère et l'appela. "Maman." Mais elle ne reçu que le silence en réponse, pourtant sa mère avait le sommeil léger.

Elle recommença, cette fois en touchant son épaule, mais sa mère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jane se mit à pleurer et courut dans la chambre de ses frères.

"Kenny! Maman bouge plus." Dit Jane en reniflant.

"Quoi?"

"Maman, elle est allongé sur le canapé et elle se réveille pas."

Kenny et Danny se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils dirent à Jane d'aller dans sa chambre avec Emma, tandis qu'eux ils descendirent pour voir leur mère, constatant que Jane avait raison.

"Va rejoindre Emma et Jane, je vais appeler papa." Dit Kenny. Danny hocha la tête.

Kenny n'eut as besoin de chercher le téléphone de sa mère il était sur la table basse du salon. Il trouva son père dans les contacts, qui décrocha au bout de 5 sonneries. Kenny lui explique la situation, son père le rassura en lui disant que sa mère était juste malade et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer parce qu'il était en vacance, loin d'ici. Kenny raccrocha et rejoint ses frères et sœurs en haut.

"Maman est juste malade, il faut qu'elle se repose." Dit Kenny.

"Et papa?" Demanda Emma.

"Il peux pas rentrer plus tôt."

Danny soupira. "On peux pas rester tout seul."

"Je vais appeler tante Annie ou tante Ruby." Dit Kenny.

"Je veux Rio." Dit Jane en essuyant ses larmes avec son doudou.

"Jane-" Commença Kenny, mais Jane le coupa.

"Non, je veux Rio, et on peux pas laisser maman comme ça, faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous et d'elle."

"Elle a raison Kenny. On fait quoi si maman elle se réveille pas. On va faire comment pour manger?" Dit Danny.

Kenny hocha la tête. Cette fois il appela Rio, qui décrocha au bout de 2 sonneries.

"Hey." Il avait l'air heureux que sa mère l'appel, sauf que c'était pas elle.

"Rio, c'est Kenny."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tout le monde va bien?" Rio avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

"Euh…oui, en fait maman est malade, elle dort sur le canapé et elle se réveille pas. Et Y'a Jane qui pleure et qui te réclame."

Il entendit Rio souffler à l'autre bout du fil. "Est-ce que t'as essayé d'appeler ton père ou l'une de tes tantes?"

"Papa est pas là et il peux pas venir. Et non, je vais les appeler."

"Non, c'est bon Kenny, j'arrive dans 20 minutes. En attendant vous sortez pas dehors, même dans le jardin et vous touchez à rien de dangereux, d'accord?"

"Ok, merci." Kenny raccrocha. "Il arrive."

~~~~~

Rio arriva chez Elizabeth 20 minutes plus tard, comme promis. En chemin il avait acheté de la soupe de nouille au poulet avec supplément de poulet.

Rio se déplaça dans la maison comme si c'était la sienne, en même temps il commençait à bien la connaître.

Il déposa ses affaires et celles de Marcus, c'était sa semaine, sur le porte manteau et près de la porte, puis il rangea la soupe au frigo. Il se dirigea vers le salon et vit Elizabeth allongé sur le canapé. Il posa sa main sur son front qui était chaud. Il soupira doucement et monta les escaliers pour trouver les enfants qui étaient dans la chambre de Kenny, l'attendant.

"Hey les enfants!"

"Rio!" Jane cria en pleurant et se jeta dans les bras de Rio qui la rattrapa et lui caressa le dos pour la calmer.

"Est-ce que maman va aller mieux?" Demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

"Oh, little E, bien sûr que oui, elle à juste de la fièvre, ça va passer. Il faut juste la laisser se reposer et pas faire de bruit."

"Qui c'est qui va nous faire à manger?" Demanda Danny.

Rio rit malgré lui. "Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac. Je vais m'en occuper. En fait on va tous le faire. On va ranger la maison et faire le diner, comme ça quand maman se réveillera, elle n'aura rien à faire et puis elle sera contente et fier de vous."

"On commence par quoi?" Demanda Jane qui s'était calmé.

Rio la posa par terre. "Vous allez ranger vos chambre pendant que Marcus et moi on va faire la lessive."

Les enfants acquiescèrent et se mirent immédiatement à la tâche.

"Papa, est-ce que je peux les aider?" Demanda Marcus.

"Tu préfères?" Marcus hocha la tête. "Ok, soit sage." Rio lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Rio récupéra le linge sale de tout le monde et se dirigea ensuite vers la buanderie. Il mit le tout dans la machine à laver avec une lingette anti décolorante, de la lessive, de l'adoucissant et il mit la machine en route.

En attendant la fin du cycle, il prit le balai, la serpillère et un paquet de lingette. Il remonta voir les enfants qui rangeaient leurs derniers jouets.

"Hey, c'est du bon travail. Maintenant vous allez nettoyez les surfaces de vos chambres, du salon et de la cuisine, pendant que moi je vais passer le balai et la serpillère."

"Oui chef." Dit Emma.

"J'aime bien, prenez exemple les autres." Dit Rio en ricanant.

Les autres enfants roulèrent des yeux, mais s'exécutèrent. La maison était quand même grande et ils prirent leurs temps, il leur a fallu plus d'une heure pour finir, dans la cuisine.

Rio regarda sa montre, c'était l'heure du goûter. Les enfants se lavèrent les mains et prirent leur goûter. Rio rangea le balai, la serpillère et les lingettes. Il transféra le linge humide dans le sèche-linge et démarra le cycle.

Il revint dans le salon et décida qu'Elizabeth serait plus confortable dans son lit, qu'il alla préparer. Il revint chercher Elizabeth. Il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre en bas de son dos et la souleva délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, il la porta jusque dans son lit, où il la déposa, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres glisser sur son front encore chaud. Il alla chercher un gant dans la salle de bain, le passa sous l'eau froide et le posa sur son front. Elizabeth gémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Rio retourna à la cuisine, et vit que les enfants avaient fini de prendre leur goûter, ils avaient même rangé et nettoyé. Maintenant ils étaient assis sur le canapé et bavardaient joyeusement.

"Hey les petits, vous avez bien travaillez. Maintenant on mérite une pause." Dit Rio en s'asseyant avec eux.

"Rio, est-ce qu'on peux faire une sieste avec maman?" Demanda Jane.

"Baby J, il faut pas déranger ta mère."

"Mais quand on est malade maman elle vient toujours nous faire un câlin et dormir avec nous. Je veux faire pareil."

"Oui, moi aussi." Dit Emma.

Rio soupira mais céda. "Ok, mais doucement, vous la réveillez pas et vous oublier pas d'enlever vos chaussons." Les filles se levèrent suivit de leurs frères. "Vous aussi?"

Kenny haussa les épaules. "Maman à un grand lit."

"Moi, je veux juste dormir." Dit Danny.

Rio rit. Cet enfant ne pensait qu'à manger et dormir.

Jane prit la main de Marcus et celle de Rio dans les siennes. "Venez avec nous."

Rio secoua la tête. "Non, non, non, on peux pas faire ça."

"Mais on va juste dormir, c'est pas grave."

"Marcus et moi on va dormir sur le canapé."

"S'il te plaît, je sais que ça va pas déranger maman." Jane l'implora du regard, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister.

"Ok, mais je me mets à l'opposer de ta mère." Jane hocha la tête et sourit.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre d'Elizabeth, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussons et leurs chaussures, puis un par un ils grimpèrent dans le lit et s'allongèrent.

Rio ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais comme le reste des enfants il s'endormit très vite.

~~~~~

Beth se réveilla, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas au salon, dans le canapé, là ou elle s'était endormi, mais dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment elle avait atterri là, mais elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à ses enfants. Combien de temps elle avait dormi, comment allait les petits, qui s'était occupé d'eux. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper son réveil et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit qu'il était 18h. Comment c'était possible?

Beth allait se lever malgré son mal de tête encore bien présent, mais elle entendit des ronflements. Elle tourna la tête et sourit. Ses enfants étaient à côté d'elle, tous endormis. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit Marcus et Rio à l'autre bout du lit. C'était donc lui qui s'était occupé de tout.

Beth se dégagea de dessous les couvertures et se leva, le gant qu'elle avait sur son front tomba. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et mettre le gant dans le lavabo, elle prit un cachet et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire à manger.

Normalement Beth aurait réveillé tout le monde de peur qu'ils ne dorment pas le soir même, mais elle avait été tellement touché de voir ses enfants auprès d'elle comme elle, elle le faisait quand ils étaient malade, qu'elle les laissa dormir.

~~~~~

Rio se réveilla avec un bâillement. Il se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit, regardant à sa gauche pour voir tout les enfants encore endormi, sauf qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Elizabeth. Rio se leva pour partir à sa recherche. Il commença par la salle de bain qui était vide. Il sortit de la chambre et la vit immédiatement derrière les fourneaux. Il soupira, même dans un lit d'hôpital, cette femme arriverait toujours à trouver quelque chose à faire.

Rio s'approcha d'Elizabeth à pas de loup. Il se positionna derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant sursauter, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Hey toi." Rio lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Hey. Je prépare à manger pour ce soir."

Rio roula des yeux et soupira. "Tu es malade Elizabeth, tu peux pas juste te poser tranquillement et me laisser faire, ou commander à manger?"

Beth éteint la gazinière et se tourna vers Rio, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle recula. "Tu va être malade."

"Je m'en fous."

Rio se pencha à nouveau et cette fois Beth le rejoint à mi-chemin. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'à se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

"Merci d'être venu et de t'être occupé des enfants."

"Hm, avec plaisir et puis je m'en suis pas vraiment occupé, on a fait le ménage."

Beth rit. "Vraiment?" Rio hocha la tête. "C'est pour ça que c'est aussi propre. Ils ont pas rechigné?"

"Pas une seule fois."

"Whaou, je vais t'engager comme baby-sitter."

Beth passa ses bras autour du cou de Rio et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, ou ta sœur, ou Ruby?"

"Je voulais déranger personne."

Rio souffla. "Ma, demander de l'aide c'est pas une faiblesse, ça t'enlève pas ton indépendance."

"Je sais."

"Je veux que tu m'appelle si tu en as besoin, comme aujourd'hui. Et ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi et des enfants. Je veux faire partie de votre vie."

"Je veux que tu sois dans notre vie, toujours."

"Tant mieux, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tant que tu voudras de moi, tu vas devoir me supporter, avec Marcus."

Beth cligna des yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes sans succès. Rio les essuya avec ses pouces et embrassa ses paupières.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit je t'aime, alors ce genre de déclaration c'était leur façon à eux de se le dire, sans vraiment le faire.

"Bon maintenant tu arrêtes tout ce que tu faisait. Je t'ai acheté de la soupe de nouille au poulet avec supplément de poulet et je vais commander des pizzas pour les enfants et moi. Tu vas t'asseoir sur le canapé et te laisser chouchouter, et si tu es sage je te ferais couler un bon bain tout à l'heure."

Beth caressa sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. "Merci." Elle l'embrassa passionnément, se séparant à contre cœur lorsqu' ils entendirent du bruit venant de la chambre.

Les enfants arrivèrent dans le salon en courant. Jane et Marcus se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Rio avait ses mains sur les hanches d'Elizabeth et elle avait une main sur sa joue, c'était des gestes très intimes et affectueux, et cette fois ils n'y étaient presque pour rien.

~~~~~

1 mois plus tôt (Plan 5 : L'anniversaire de Marcus) :

Marcus était chez sa mère, son père était là aussi pour le récupérer pour la semaine. Ils discutaient de son anniversaire qu'il allait fêter ce Samedi chez sa _abuela_.

"T'as distribué toutes tes invitations?" Demanda sa mère.

"Non, il manque Jane, mais je lui donnerais mercredi."

"J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse Jane."

"Papa, est-ce que Elizabeth pourra rester?"

"Si elle veux oui."

"Elle pourra amener ses cupcakes aussi?"

"Je sais pas pop, y'aura déjà beaucoup de gâteau, ça risque de faire trop et peux être qu'elle n'aura pas le temps."

"Mais c'est les meilleurs."

"C'est vrai, mais dit pas ça devant _abuela_."

Marcus rit. "Ok."

"Je vais finir par être jalouse de cette Elizabeth." Dit Rhea en riant.

"Mais non maman, tu seras toujours ma maman et ma femme préféré."

"Aw, merci mon cœur."

~~~~~

Mercredi

"Jane, Elizabeth." Cria Marcus à peine sortit de la voiture.

"Hey, doucement pop."

Marcus courut vers le banc, il tendit le carton d'invitation à Jane. Rio s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth.

"Désolé, je le tiens plus."

"Je vois ça." Dit Beth en ricanant.

"Maman, regarde, Marcus m'invite à son anniversaire samedi." Jane tendit la carte à sa mère.

C'était ce samedi à 15h00, jusqu'à 18h00.

"Je viendrais te chercher chez ton père à 14h30, te déposerais et reviendrais te chercher à 18h00." Dit Beth. Jane hocha la tête.

"Elizabeth, j'aimerais bien que tu restes aussi." Dit Marcus.

"Oh, tu es sûr?" Marcus hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Beth regarda Rio qui lui sourit et lui fit un hochement de tête. "D'accord. Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire."

"Tes cupcakes." Dit Marcus innocemment.

Beth éclata de rire. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, et en cadeau?"

"Un livre sur les dinosaures s'il te plaît."

"C'est noté."

Satisfait, Jane et Marcus partirent jouer.

"T'es pas obligé pour les cupcakes, surtout qu'on va être très nombreux."

"Oh, en une nuit j'ai fait 300 cupcakes sans gluten et sans noix pour un événement PTA, alors plus rien ne me fait peur et ça me fait plaisir."

"Hm, ma boss bitch."

Beth lui mit une petite claque sur la joue. "Et ça se passe où?"

"Chez ma mère, elle à une maison avec jardin, c'est plus simple. Ça te dérange pas?"

"Non, pas du tout."

"Cool, je t'enverrais l'adresse le jour même."

~~~~~

Samedi

Beth arriva à l'adresse envoyé par Rio le matin même. Elle se gara devant une grande et jolie maison blanche et bleue. Elle éteint le contact et sortit de la voiture, suivit par Jane, qui avait le cadeau de Marcus dans ses mains. Beth prit un grand carton remplit de cupcake dans le coffre de sa voiture et toutes les deux, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Beth réussi à équilibrer la boîte dans ses bras pour pouvoir sonner. C'est Rio qui ouvrit la porte.

"Hey les filles, entrez." Beth et Jane suivirent Rio dans l'entrée, il prit la boîte de cupcake et les débarrassa de leurs affaires. Il montra le paquet cadeau dans les mains de Jane. "C'est pour moi?"

"Non, c'est pour Marcus."

"Et moi j'ai pas de cadeau?"

"C'est ton anniversaire?" Rio secoua la tête. "Bah non alors."

"Petit monstre." Jane lui tira la langue. "Ok, suivez-moi."

Jane passa devant lui comme si elle était propriétaire de l'endroit et qu'elle lui faisait la visite. Quand Beth se mit à son niveau elle lui chuchota. "Si tu es libre demain soir, et que tu es gentil, tu auras peux être droit à un cadeau."

"Hm, vilaine fille." Rio lui pinça les fesses.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, où quatre femmes étaient assises et discutaient. Beth les reconnu immédiatement, Rio lui avait montré des photos d'elles sur son portable.

"Elizabeth, Baby J, je vous présente, Mariana ma mère, Gabriela ma grande sœur, Eleanor ma petite sœur et Rhea, la mère de Marcus."

"Enchanté, et c'est juste Beth."

"Bonjour." Dit Jane timidement.

"Ah, Beth, Jane, je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrez." Dit Mariana. Rio se racla bruyamment la gorge. "Marcus n'arrête pas de parler de vous." Elle se tourna vers Jane. "Tu es tellement belle."

"Merci, vous aussi madame."

"Aw, et poli en plus, tu es adorable. Tu peux aller rejoindre Marcus dans le jardin si tu veux, nous on va discuter un peu avec ta maman." Jane hocha la tête et courut dans le jardin en criant le nom de Marcus. "Vous avez d'autre petits anges comme celle-ci?"

"J'ai 3 autres enfants, plus âgés, une fille Emma, qui à 8 ans et deux garçons, Danny 10 ans, et Kenny, 12 ans."

"Whaou." Dit Eleanor. "Vous vous en occupez toute seule?"

"Je les ai la semaines et leur père le week-end."

"Vous êtes célibataire?" Demanda Gabriela.

Rio roula des yeux et la réprimanda. "Gab."

"Quoi, je demande c'est tout. Comment vous avez rencontrez mon frère?"

"Au parc."

Rhea sentant le malaise de Beth face à toutes ces questions, essaya de changer de sujet. "Y'a quoi dans cette boîte?"

"Des cupcakes. Marcus m'a demandé d'en faire, j'espère qu'il y en a assez pour tout le monde."

"Ouais t'inquiète pas pour ça." Lui répondit Rio.

"Ils sont meilleurs que les miens?" Demanda Mariana en riant.

"Désolé ma, mais oui."

"Traître."

"T'inquiète pas, pour tout le reste c'est toi la meilleure." Rio prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe.

Beth était heureuse de voir Rio interagir comme ça avec sa famille, elle se sentait privilégiée, mais en même temps, pas vraiment à sa place.

"Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste?" Demanda Beth incertaine et un peu intimidé.

"Non, bien sûr que non, bien au contraire. Et vous pourrez revenir quand vous voudrez, toute seule aussi, avec Christopher." Répondit Mariana. Beth lui fit un sourire sincère. 

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, il est temps pour Marcus de souffler ses bougies. Chris et moi on va préparer le gâteau." Dit Rhéa.

Beth suivit les 3 autres femmes dehors, elle rejoint sa fille et s'installa à la table en attendant le gâteau.

~~~~~

Rio et Rhea installaient et allumaient les bougies sur le gâteau de leurs fils.

"On va la revoir?" Demanda Rhea, elle profita qu'ils soient seuls pour essayer de le faire parler.

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça?"

"Chris, pas à moi."

Rio soupira. "Ok, oui on est ensemble, mais à part ma mère et maintenant toi, personne ne sait."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je sais pas. Au début ça nous convenait, on voulait pas précipiter les choses, surtout par rapport aux enfants."

"Et maintenant?"

"J'aimerais bien que ça devienne officiel, qu'on est plus à se cacher. Donc pour répondre à ta question, oui vous aller la revoir."

Rhea sourit. "Je suis contente pour toi."

Rio lui rendit son sourire. "Merci."

Rhea porta le gâteau en forme de robot. Ils sortirent par la porte fenêtre et tout le monde se mit à chanter joyeux anniversaire en espagnol. Marcus souffla ses bougies, ils mangèrent du gâteau et Marcus ouvrit ses cadeaux, qui étaient nombreux, l'avantage d'avoir une grande famille.

Une fois les déchets jetés et la table nettoyé, Rio rejoint Elizabeth, qui était seule sur une chaise. Elle regardait Jane jouer avec les autres enfants.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Marcus est content de ses cadeaux?"

"Oh que oui, et les invités ont adoré tes cupcakes."

"Je sais, beaucoup de monde est venu me complimenter et me demander la recette." Beth jeta une mèche de cheveux derrière elle, comme une boss.

"Damn ma, fais gaffe ta tête va plus passer les portes." Beth éclata de rire. "Alors, c'est quoi ma surprise pour demain soir?"

"Si je te le dis, ça sera plus une surprise."

Rio grogna. "Un petit indice alors."

"Non."

Rio fit courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, la faisant se tortiller, Beth était chatouilleuse.

Soudain Jane et Marcus coururent vers eux.

"Maman, Rio, venez danser."

Effectivement, Beth n'avait pas fait attention, mais de la musique retentissait dans tout le jardin.

"Je sais pas danser chérie."

"Papa va t'apprendre, c'est un bon danseur."

"Merci pop, c'est vrai."

"Qui à la grosse tête maintenant?" Beth lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant rire.

"S'il te plaît Elizabeth." Dit Marcus. Il la regardait avec des grands yeux de chiens battus.

"D'accord, mais vous dansez aussi tout les deux."

Marcus et Jane hochèrent la tête et e dirigèrent au milieu du jardin qui était devenu une piste de danse improvisée et commencèrent à bouger leurs petites fesses.

Beth rit. "Ils sont adorables."

Rio hocha la tête et se leva. Il se mit devant Beth et tendit une de ses mains vers elle, tout en se penchant légèrement. "Mademoiselle?"

Beth se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête pour ne pas rire. Elle mit sa petite main dans la sienne et à leur tour ils rejoignirent leurs enfants.

~~~~~

"Whaou." Dit Eleanor, qui observait son frère danser avec cette femme, Beth."

Gabriela suivit le regard de sa sœur et sourit. "Il à l'air heureux."

"Amoureux tu veux dire."

Elles regardèrent leur frère qui avait un énorme sourire gravé sur son visage.

"On va peux être enfin avoir une belle-sœur."

"J'espère, elle à l'air gentil en plus."

"Qui à l'air gentil?" Demanda leur mère, qui les avait rejointes.

"Elizabeth." Dit Gabriela en imitant la voix de son frère, ce qui fit rire les deux autres femmes.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles?"

Mariana regarda son fils danser avec Beth. Même si il ne lui avait pas dit pour eux, elle aurait deviné la nature de leur relation. La façon dont ils se regardaient, leur sourire, leur langage corporel, ça sautait aux yeux, mais elle avait promit de garder le secret. "Je ne sais pas, on verra."

"On verra quoi?" répondirent les deux filles en même temps.

"Si on la revoit ou pas."

"Hm. Je te pari qu'ils sont déjà ensemble."

"Je suis d'accord. Maman?"

Mariana leva les yeux aux ciels et sourit. "Je pense que vous devriez laisser votre frère tranquille."

~~~~~

Beth et Rio bougeaient au rythme de la musique espagnole, quand quelqu'un changea le son pour laisser place à une musique plus lente.

Rio grogna. "Qui met un slow à l'anniversaire d'un enfant de 7 ans? Je veux un nom."

Beth éclata de rire. "C'est vrai que c'est bizarre."

"Maman?" Beth se retourna vers Jane. "Comment ça ce danse un…"

"Un slow." Jane hocha la tête. "Euh…C'est compliqué à expliquer"

"Vous pouvez nous montrer?" Demanda Marcus.

"Ok, on va vous montrer la version que vous vous pourrez danser." Dit Rio. Il prit les deux mains d'Elizabeth et les plaça sur ses épaules, il posa les siennes sur sa taille et laissa une petite distance entre leur corps. "Voilà et vous vous balancez doucement de droite à gauche." Marcus et Jane imitèrent la position de leurs parents. "Parfait, vous gardez bien cette distance. Leçon terminé, vous pouvez disposer."

Jane et Marcus s'éloignèrent d'eux, mais Rio garda un œil sur eux, vérifiant qu'ils gardaient une certaine distance.

"Un vrai papa poule, et sinon, il aura le droit d'avoir son premier baiser à quel âge?" Demanda Beth, moqueuse.

"21 ans, s'il est sage, sinon j'augmenterais." Beth éclata de rire. "Nous, on est pas des enfants par contre." Rio rapprocha leur corps et passa ses mains dans son dos, Beth se laissa aller et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Rio enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui murmura. "Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte."

"Moi aussi." C'était vrai." Mais pas encore."

"Je sais." Rio recula son visage mais le reste de leur membre ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

"Bientôt."

"Ouais?" Beth hocha la tête et lui sourit. "Cool."

~~~~~

Marcus et Jane dansaient tout en regardant leur parent.

"J'ai plus d'idée." Dit Jane.

"Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

"Rien. Attendre et voir."

Ils soupirèrent. Ils espéraient vraiment que tout leur plan allait fonctionner et que leur parent était ou allaient tomber amoureux pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre ensemble et être une grande famille.

~~~~~

Aujourd'hui : La révélation :

Beth était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger pour le soir lorsque Jane Apparut derrière elle.

"Maman, comment on sait si on est amoureuse."

Oh, Beth n'était pas prête à avoir cette conversation, du moins pas avec sa fille de 6 ans. Elle se retourna vers Jane et essaya de noyer le poisson. "Tu sais chérie il y'a plusieurs sortes d'amour, familial, fraternel, amical et romantique." Jane la regarda en clignant des yeux, Beth soupira. "C'est à propos de Marcus?"

"Non, J'aime Marcus mais c'est mon meilleur ami." Beth retenu un rire, Jane savait ce qu'elle voulait. "Maman, est-ce que tu es amoureuse?"

Ah, et voilà, c'était l'occasion d'arrêter de se cacher et de dire la vérité, elle était prête et Rio aussi. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je l'étais?"

Jane haussa les épaules. "Hm, ça dépendrait de qui."

Cette franchise la surprenait. "Tu aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un en particulier?"

Jane hocha la tête timidement, puis elle l'a baissa et se mordit la lèvre. "Maman je dois te dire quelque chose."

Beth se mit accroupi, pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de Jane. "Quoi ma puce?"

"Avec Marcus on a essayé de vous faire tomber amoureux Rio et toi."

Oh, Beth ne sut quoi répondre, d'un côté elle était heureuse que ce soit Rio, mais d'un autre côté elle culpabilisait. "Tu es fâché?" Demanda Jane d'une toute petite voix.

Beth prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. "Non chérie, bien sûr que non, et moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait Rio et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire, alors je vais l'appeler pour qu'ils viennent et qu'on puisse parler tout les 4 d'accord?" Jane hocha la tête.

Beth prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Rio, lui demandant de venir avec Marcus, mais elle ne lui donna pas plus de détail. Rio lui répondit qu'il partait de chez lui.

~~~~~

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, on frappa à la porte, quand Beth l'ouvrit elle vit sans surprise Marcus et Rio. Jane était assise sur le canapé et Beth demanda à Marcus de la rejoindre. Rio resta debout à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Rio, confus par la situation.

Personne ne répondit à Rio mais Marcus se tourna vers Jane qui venait de lui chuchoter quelque chose. "Tu lui as dit?" Jane hocha la tête. "Mais on avait promis de rien dire."

"Je sais mais maman elle est amoureuse."

"Oh."

"Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer?" Demanda de nouveau Rio.

Beth lui répondit. "Marcus et Jane ont complotés pour nous faire tomber amoureux, toi et moi."

"Vraiment?" Rio ricana. Beth hocha la tête et lui sourit. "Depuis combien de temps."

"5 mois." Répondirent Jane et Marcus en chœur.

"Et vous avez fait quoi?"

"On à envoyer un bouquet de fleur à Elizabeth, de ta part." Oh, c'était donc ça.

"Et on a fait la soirée film, Legoland, la danse à l'anniversaire de Marcus."

"Pour la sieste on y était pour rien."

Beth et Rio regardèrent leurs enfants tendrement.

"Vous avez tout planifié hein?" Dit Rio, il était presque fier.

"Oui mais ça à servi à rien." Dit Jane, dépité.

"C'est vrai ma puce mais…C'est parce qu'avec Rio on était déjà amoureux."

Marcus et Jane levèrent la tête tellement vite que Beth à cru qu'elles allaient se détacher.

"C'est vrai?" Demanda Marcus avec espoir.

"Oui pop, c'est vrai."

"Mais pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit?" Demanda Jane.

"On voulait être sûr avant de vous le dire, chérie." Répondit Beth.

"Et maintenant, vous êtes sûr?"

"Oh que oui." Rio passa un bras autour de Beth et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Marcus et Jane crièrent de joie.

"Kenny, Danny, Emma. Maman et Rio sont amoureux." Cria Jane à ses frères et sœurs qui étaient à l'étage.

"Sans blague." Cria Kenny en retour. "On le savait déjà." Dit Danny. Beth et Rio explosèrent de rire.

"Apparemment on a pas été aussi discret qu'on le croyait." Dit Beth.

"Non."

"Vous restez diner ce soir?"

"Ouais." Rio se pencha et embrassa Beth tendrement.

"Ew!" Dirent Marcus et Jane en se cachant les yeux.

"Allez jouer pendant que je fini de préparer le repas." Les 2 enfants s'exécutèrent. "Donc, est-ce que tu es prêt à rencontrer ma sœur et ma meilleure amie?"

"Ouep. Toi j'ai juste à l'annoncer à mes sœurs."

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, désolé mais je l'avais déjà dit à ma mère, et Rhea l'a tout de suite comprit à l'anniversaire de Marcus."

Beth le frappa avec un torchon. "T'as de la chance que je t'aime."

Rio enroula ses bras autour du dos de Beth, il se pencha et déposa une traînée de baiser le long de son cou, sa clavicule, sa petite fossette au menton jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, desquelles il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. "Je t'aime aussi." Puis il plongea sur sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.

FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
